


A Super surprise

by Rykeral



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rykeral/pseuds/Rykeral
Summary: Lena is kidnapped after a photo of her and 'Supergirl' goes viral. Tumblr prompt from this post http://supercorpppp.tumblr.com/post/154092365738/social-media-au-where-lena-takes-a-lazy-photo-of   . And for Supercorppp





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before I go to work. Please ignore typos. Also, no hate on any race or religion, just a little fun.

~*~

To say that Lena Luthor’s day had taken an abrupt and displeasing downturn was equivalent to saying water is wet, or grass is green, or her girlfriend, Kara Danvers, was adorable. It was fact. Undisputable. But that didn’t meant she were any happier about it, and, she considered as she was bundled along with two strong, almost bruising grips on her arms, with a black sack over her head, she really, really needed to upgrade her security. National City was surprisingly wrought with crime, for all that they had their own caped Superhero, and her above average security were more like school janitor’s when faced against the muscle and tech of National City’s villain of the month. Or at least she assumed that was who had sent goons after her, honestly, she wasn’t quite sure what she’d done this time, or maybe it was her last name.

She had been working away quietly in her office, minding her own business and _maybe_ reminiscing her evening with Kara, when a group of heavily armed, masked individuals burst into her office and made a show of firing their weapons into her ceiling. Her maintenance head of department would have an aneurism once he saw the mess.

They were an odd bunch, she had realised as one lifted a gun and focused it on her with shaking fingers, and they didn’t look like they were professionals, but they had made it to her top floor, so appearances could be deceiving. Their clothing looked like business clothing, like they were on their way to a meeting with the boss. Nothing special, but they had masks and goggles, and had some form of cover for their faces, coloured, which was strange.

They had proceeded to wave their weapons about menacingly, while proving they really oughtn’t be trusted with such dangerous objects, and had shot her with what she realised was a tranquiliser, like she were some sort of animal. She was mentally planning her revenge for the slight and as soon as the learnt who these dweebs were, she’d put her intellect and nurtured vein of malice to the task of making them kneel like dogs.

She looked over at her cell-phone as her body slumped in her chair and saw it light up with _another_ notification from Instagram and rolled her eyes, it had been going off all morning, which was why it was currently on silent. She had a policy of no cell-phones while she was trying to work, and so had been ignoring the notifications all morning, even though she was very curious as to what could prompt such a response, the only pic she’d put up recently was the one of her and Kara she’d taken this morning. And on that note she was fairly certain she was smiling dopily into her chest as the man approached her.

She was groggy as they bound her wrists and hauled her to her feet, shoving her head into a black sack, which, she hoped, had never been used, or had at least been washed. She might have been out of luck on that front- it smelt of sweat and fear and her own breath was warm on her face- she’d been savouring a mint when she’d been taken. She was then hauled from the room, guided by very strong hands on her arms and almost carried to wherever it was they were going. Her heart was pounding and her mouth dry as she was limply carried along and she was able to spare a thought for Jess, and hoped she was okay.

They chose not to use the stairs, idiots, and the journey down was cramped and were she capable of moving she would have recoiled from the men around her, but she just hung in their grip, thankful that she’d worn boots today, she didn’t fancy being dragged anywhere without her shoes, and on that note she really needed to invest in her own elevator. Apparently Cat Grant had one, which was typical of the media mogul, but Lena liked to prove to her employees that she was one of them, just with a bigger office, pay check, and intelligence, to which she was beginning to regret the decision, a private elevator sounded very nice. The only person who would be allowed in it was her, and her girlfriend. She wondered how Kara would feel about making out in it, she had been very reluctant to do so in the public one, but in a private one she was certain it wouldn’t take much convincing on her behalf.

She was bundled down and out of the lobby, her companions yelling out for her employees to stay down if they knew what was good for them, several rounds shot into her ceiling-again- and she made a mental note to increase the budget for the maintenance department, they were having a tough time of it recently, after that cyborg and Supergirl had had it out in her lobby.

She was tossed unceremoniously into a car and was pressed against the rear seat as it sped away. Conscious enough to track their turns she knew exactly where there were, they were passing a bakery that Kara frequented, and had her favourite cinnamon rolls, and a few turns later and she knew they were heading towards the docks. Very original. Really.

Refusing to dwell on her fear-after all it was she who had told Supergirl not to recently that you couldn’t live in fear-she decided to try and figure out what she, or her company, or more likely, someone else, had done to warrant a kidnapping.

It was probably her last name, she decided as she heard the squawking of gulls and could taste the sea on the back of her tongue, even through the awful hood. After Lillian Luthor had been outed as the head of Cadmus Lena had had no less than one-hundred phone calls asking for interviews, or, and mostly, telling her what scum her family was and threatening her harm for simply having shared the Luthor name, never mind she had been the one to bring Cadmus to its knees, but people liked to forget that and paint her with the same brush as Lex, and her mother.

No such thing as a good Luthor, she thought to herself amused at the irony. Here she was, perhaps the only good, or maybe dark grey, Luthor, and she was the one being kidnapped, having her parties crashed, and getting her lobby destroyed by a duel between titans. Maybe Lex and her mother had the right idea, all that had happened to them was lock up, and Lillian was soon to be freed, after-all, Alien’s weren’t people and therefore any crimes against them couldn’t legally be prosecuted, not yet anyway, though the president was trying to push that particular law through.

The car halted and she was jerked from her musing by the sound of the door opening and she was dragged out of the car, her muffled protests ignored. The drug was starting to wear off, she could almost move her entire body now, and she was guided across what felt like uneven ground, though it was hard to tell with how her feet refused to co-operate.

The docks were musty, salty, and fishy, and kind of stale and she figured that the building they had dragged her into was maybe an old warehouse. She could feel how cool it was inside, feel the breeze and taste the sea.

“Sit.” The command was the first she’d heard spoken and she was forced onto a chair, a metal one by the feel of it, she’d probably bruise there, maybe she could convince Kara to massage it better. At the mischievous thought she felt her lips curl.

Kara was remarkably meek when it came to the physical aspect of their relationship even though they had only been dating a few months. Lena was considering asking if Kara just wasn’t into sex, because the few times she’d tried to take their make-out sessions further, Kara had gotten even more flushed and flustered and had backed off. She did enjoy cuddling, and responded like a flower in the spring to soft, gentle, caring touches and caresses, and boy was she an enthusiastic kisser, but anything inside of a conservative bikini was forbidden territory, according to the blonde. Which was cool, Lena didn’t need sex to show Kara how much she loved her, she just wanted the sweet blonde to tell her what was okay, and what she didn’t want or enjoy, Lena didn’t want to feel like she was pressuring Kara into anything. She wanted Kara to feel warm and loved and valued and respected in their relationship.

A hand on her hood alerted her to what was going on around her and she bit her lip to contain her yelp as it was torn from her head, taking what felt like half her hair with it. Eyes watering she lifted her head to see a man standing in front of her and channelled all of her anger and fear into her gaze.

He wouldn’t have looked out of place in a commercial for toothpaste; pretty white boy, shirt, tie, jeans, big smile, dimples, and perfect teeth. He would have been handsome if it weren’t for the sneer and disgusted look on his face as he gazed down at her.

“Lena Luthor,” he spat and she lifted an eyebrow at him. “Try anything and we shoot.”

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” she offered dryly and glanced around her surroundings, if they wanted her dead they would have shot her by now, and seeing as she was alive, they wanted her for something, so she could try to figure out a way of this mess. Her initial thought of the building being a warehouse were correct; it looked typical of an abandoned building, with dusty floors, and cobwebs on the beams holding the roof together, and rust slowly devouring the metal. The few glass windows that hadn’t fallen prey to time or vandals were dusty and cracked. She could see the ocean out one of the windows, a dull grey rolling hill, and a breeze swept in through the shattered glass and carried with it the sounds and scents of the harbour.

Around her were her captives, and now that adrenaline had faded into logic and her intellect controlled her, she was able to look at them objectively. They were all white, to start with, she could see _that_ through the ski masks some were wearing, the extreme-sport goggles, and was that-she squinted, yes it was-science goggles. There were a mixture of beanies, hoodies and hats and their scarves had started to fall from their mouths.

She barely concealed her eye roll, she’d been captured by a bunch of nerds. Brilliant. Next thing she knew would be a Super bursting through the roof to save her like she was Lois Lane 2.0.

“We haven’t,” said the commercial guy shortly and she looked back at him as she worked her wrists, trying to get out of the cable ties.

“I don’t remember receiving an invitation to tea for gossip with all of the white, soccer-moms of the neighbourhood,” she drawled mockingly and saw a few hands tighten on weapons at her tone. “Guess it was lost in the mail?”

“Shut up!” Snarled another and she turned her attention on him. He was the one wearing scientist goggles, looking like a bastardised version of a chemistry teacher with his hand gun held at his side and with a flower-yes flower- scarf around his mouth like a mask.

“Ah, Walter White,” she was rewarded with a snigger but not from him, from another man to her left, “you’re looking pale. Not enough time in the sun?” She asked innocently and commercial-guy took three furious steps forward and back handed her around the mouth.

“Shut your mouth!” He screamed, spittle flying from his lips, eyes wild and she moved her head slowly from where it had ended, tasting the heavy metallic flavour of blood as her lip and cheek stung.

She wet her lips and came away wet with blood. “Sorry, is that you instead?” Rage was simmering inside her, molten and hot, growing and pressing against her insides and she felt its hunger, its fire, eager to set-fire to the world.

“Your satanic tongue will get you nowhere, Demon,” he spat and he was breathing heavily, voice now vibrating at the edge of control. “We know what you are, what you have done, and it is up to us to ride the world of your corruption.”

Lena nodded slowly as there were murmurs of agreement from the men around her. She felt a shiver of unease race down her spine.

“What I’ve done?”

“Yes! You’ve corrupted this cities saviour! Turned her to the Devil’s Path with your seductive, blasphemous ways.”

Now she was confused. “My what now? I don’t know what you’re talking about. Supergirl?”

“This!” Said commercial-guy and he thrust a phone under her nose and she met his gaze for a moment before looking down at it. She instantly felt a smile lance across her face. It was her Instagram picture from this morning, the one with all of the notifications, the one of her and Kara.

Kara was curled partially into her neck, looking radiant in the sun like some sort of angel and she was smiling sleepily, blue eyes bleary and sweet as she glanced up at the camera with a halo of tussled blonde hair around her. Lena hadn’t written anything, had just put a <3 there as a caption and let it go. Kara had looked so adorable in the morning light she’d had to take a photo of her, and one had turned into two, into three, and then into a selfie with her girlfriend.

It was then that she saw some of the comments. “Holy SHIT! You slept with Supergirl!!11.” Said one disbelieving member of the internet and Lena felt her jaw drop, aiding the blood dripping from her chin. All of the comments were along the same line, though some were cheering her, and the likes and reblog’s of the picture had quickly become her most popular post.

“WHAT THE SHIT!”

“OMG OMG OMG OMG!”

“This is disgusting! How dare you try to corrupt our children with your perverse-“ was all she was able to see of the last comment before the phone was snatched, and commercial guy was glaring at her again.

“You see! You have corrupted our hero!”

Lena was a bit pre-occupied with her own internal dilemma and ignored her captor as he explained how he was going to rid her corruption from the earth and free the Superhero from her spell, as she tried to comprehend just who the world thought her girlfriend was. She hadn’t spent the night cuddling and watching Disney movies with Supergirl, no, she’d done that with her girlfriend Kara; her adverse to too much touch girlfriend, her strangely absent when disaster struck girlfriend, her very hungry girlfriend, her I-have-really-good-hearing girlfriend…her _super_ girlfriend.

Well, wasn’t that something.

Immediately following the revelation there was wonder, but it was chased down and overpowered by pain; why didn’t Kara tell her? Was it because of her last name?

An abrupt crash heralded the arrival of the caped Superhero and she landed harshly in the concrete, creating a crater in her rush. Her eyes were glowing with rage, almost red and Lena was pretty sure commercial-guy pissed himself. The super was a blur of blue and red as she took down Lena’s assailants and then skidded to a halt in front of the Luthor, blue eyes worried and fearful. Around her her captives were crying out in pain, the guns forced into twisted hunks of metal by furious fingers.

“Miss Luthor, are you okay?” She was reaching out with one hand, and was so gentle as she tilted Lena’s head to the side to look at her face, to examine the cut and Lena wondered, in that moment, how she had never realised just how Supergirl looked at her. The blonde hero looked at her like she was the world, like she saw entire universes in her eyes, like she was the answer to everything. She looked at her like Kara looked at her. With love.

Her arms had been freed in Supergirls, no Kara’s, mad dash around the building and she lifted them slowly to cup Kara’s face. The Super hesitated, but she could see her loving, sweet, kind, brave Kara in her and knew it was true.

Inching forward she pressed her lips to the Super’s. “Thank you for saving me…Kara,” she whispered quietly, knowing her girlfriend could hear her.

Kara pulled away, brow tight and blue eyes searching and she was her girlfriend in that moment, adorable puppy, confused and uncertain but full of hope.

A thought struck her and she snorted a laugh and Kara looked confused at her even as agents in black swarmed into the building.

“Lena?” Kara whispered uncertain, even as her eyes were warm.

“I guess I am Lois Lane 2.0,” Lena said, mostly to herself, and smiled up at her girlfriend. “Want to tell me why the internet seems to think I slept with Supergirl?” She arched a brow playfully as Kara blushed and shifted on her feet nervously, lifting her hand to play with glasses that weren’t there and pushing some hair behind her ear instead.

“Um, surprise?”

Lena laughed again and brought her arms around Kara as the agents were seeing to her captors. “A super one,” she said playfully and in full view of the DEO and of her captors she pulled her hero in for a kiss.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
